Tout mais pas elle
by Dinou
Summary: Arthur se serait bien passé de la visite de la tante de sa femme


**Titre **: Tout mais pas elle

**Auteur **: dinou

**Pairing** : Molly, Arthur, Tante Murielle

**Rating** : tout public

**Genre **: humour

**Résumé **: Arthur se serait bien passé de la visite de la tante de sa femme

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'Argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans.

**Note de l'auteur** : fic écrite pour le défi « Devine qui vient dîner ? » sur la communauté LJ au_terrier

**Nombre de mots **: 1088

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Arthur rentrait tranquillement du Ministère, il avait encore échangé des mots fort peu sympathiques avec ce cher Lucius Malfoy, ce qui l'avait mis en colère. Alors il rentrait lentement, prenant le temps de se clamer avant de rentrer chez lui et de seconder sa femme avec toute leur tribu.

Arthur resta encore un instant dans son jardin à écouter les bruits qui venaient de chez lui. Oui il était vrai que sa maison n'était pas aussi jolie que le Malfoy Manor, il aurait bien aimé avoir les moyens d'offrir une magnifique maison à sa femme avec des elfes de maison qui auraient pu tout faire

à sa place. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'était plus d'une fois excusé auprès de Molly pour ne pas lui offrir la vie qu'elle méritait. À chaque fois, Arthur se prenait un coup de casserole sur la tête, Molly lui rappelant que ce n'était pas une position sociale qu'elle avait recherché mais un homme qui l'aimerait pour toujours.

Arthur fut arrêté dans ses pensées quand il vit trois paires d'yeux le scruter de la fenêtre : Bill, Charlie et Percy semblaient l'attendre impatiemment. Arthur leur fit un signe de la main, ses fils lui répondirent de la même manière tout en sautant de joie comme s'ils avaient peur que leur père ne les voies pas. Arthur rit et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers sa maison.

« Bonsoir les Weasley ! » s'écria t-il en entrant, comme il le faisait chaque soir.

« PAPA ! » s'exclamèrent les enfants.

Arthur embrassa chacun de ses fils alors qu'ils lui racontaient tous en même temps leur journée. Puis, le père de famille alla vers le parc où ses deux jeunes fils de deux ans semblaient comploter quelque chose. Il embrassa le haut de leurs crânes et se dirigea vers sa femme, qui se trouvait enceinte de quatre mois, probablement encore un garçon.

« Bonsoir mon amour. » dit-il en l'entourant de ses bras pendant que cette dernière remuait quelque chose dans une casserole.

« Bonsoir. » dit-elle avant de se retourner pour échanger avec son mari un tendre baiser.

« Comment va l'amour de ma vie ? »

« Très bien. »

« Et notre sixième héritier ? »

« Comme toujours quand il sait que je cuisine, il se tient tranquille. Je sens que celui-là sera un ventre à pâtes. »

Arthur rit, et laissa son épouse finir de faire le repas, et lui alla poser ses affaires dans un coin du terrier.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il revint vers la cuisine que Arthur remarqua qu'il y avait une assiette en plus autour de la table.

« Mollynette ? » appela t-il.

« Oui ? »

« On attend quelqu'un pour le dîner ? »

« Oui. » dit-elle simplement.

« Un de tes frères ? »

« Non, ils sont en mission en ce moment. »

« Ton père ? » demanda Arthur de moins en moins rassuré.

« Non plus. » dit Molly en baissant les yeux gênée.

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Molly n'était pas du genre à baisser les yeux devant lui, généralement c'était plutôt l'inverse.

« Molly, qui vient dîner ? »

Molly n'eut pas le temps de répondre que quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Et cette manière impatiente de cogner à la porte annonçait qu'une seule personne : la tante Muriel.

« Tu n'as pas fait ça ? » demanda Arthur. « Dis moi que ce n'est pas ta tante qui dîne avec nous ? »

« Désolée, mais je... »

« Vous comptez me laisser entrer !!! » s'exclama la tante Muriel derrière la porte.

« Oh non... » dit Bill, « venez les gars c'est la vieille sorcière, » ajouta t-il avant de filer avec ses frères à l'étage, ne donnant ainsi pas l'opportunité à Molly ne le reprendre sur son langage.

« Oh Molly, il va falloir qu'on aie une bonne conversation tous les deux, une fois ta tante hors de chez nous. » dit Arthur en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Bonsoir Muriel, entrez, venez vous mettre au chaud. Quel plaisir de vous voir. »

« Pas besoin de prendre cet air niais Arthur, la seule chose que vous voulez c'est que je meurs pour récupérer mon héritage. » dit-elle en jetant son manteau au visage d'Arthur.

Arthur ne répondit rien, mais le regard noir qu'il lança à sa femme montrait bien ce qu'il pensait.

« Tu es encore enceinte ? » s'exclama la tante Muriel en s'approchant de sa nièce.

« En effet. » dit Molly en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre, comme si elle pouvait ainsi protéger le petit être qui était en elle contre sa tante.

« Mon cher Arthur si vous mettiez autant d'ardeur à votre travail que vous en avez à féconder ma nièce, vous vivriez dans le luxe. » dit-elle en se rendant dans le salon du terrier.

Arthur se dirigea vers sa femme.

« Je t'en prie, mon amour, ne la mets pas dehors. Supporte là ce soir, juste pour moi. Ensuite je te promets que jamais plus elle ne me piègera pour que je l'invite à manger chez nous. »

« Il faudra te faire pardonner aussi, après tout comme vient de le dire ta tante j'ai beaucoup d'ardeur pour... »

Molly mit sa main sur les lèvres de son mari.

« J'ai compris. » dit-elle en souriant.

Mais ce petit moment de complicité fut interrompue par la tante Muriel et son inimitable gentillesse.

« Est ce que je vais pouvoir avoir un peu d'hydromel où attendez vous que je meure de déshydratation ?! »

Arthur et Molly lâchèrent un grand soupire. La soirée allait être bien longue.

Fin.


End file.
